


The Final Chapter

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: Random FNAF story to let you all know I'm not dead, just have no idea how to write the next chapter for any of my ongoing works.Theory, kind of?After Fazbear's Fright burns down, but before Lefty arrives at the pizzeria in PS.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The others were gone now, with the help of that nightguard. Their souls had finally given up the forms of those scrapped vessels and flown away to reunite with friends and family.  
And yet, Charlie found herself slumped in an alleyway, watching the flames swallow the attraction, still connected to this barely functioning sock monkey. As much as she liked the Marionette and appreciated his attempt to rescue her when she died, she really just wanted to rest.  
And to do that, she had to somehow track down Afton, who had presumably escaped if she was still here, and find a way to release his soul, hopefully sending it to hell...using the broken-down vessel she was stuck in and whatever supernatural ability would actually be of any use, which she assumed wasn't many of them. Flying was great, but it didn't exactly help her trap Afton in an enclosed space and set that damned rabbit suit aflame. No, she'd definitely need some sort of way to lure him in and a place to trap him.  
The bear animatronic went completely unnoticed until a music box began to chime from some unseen part inside it. The Marionette's programming kicked in, recognising the sound and trying to drag itself towards the source. Only then did Charlie look up, lifting herself a few inches off of the ground and drifting towards the bear.  
It seemed quite similar to Freddy at first glance. However, the longer Charlie looked, the more differences she found. This bear was pitch black, with amber eyes and red cheeks. It seemed a little less bulky than Freddy and wore a red top hat and bow tie, both with a metallic glint. It moved every now and then, only something subtle like twitching an ear, but the movements were definitely more fluid than the other bears. This animatronic was definitely new.  
Then it spoke.  
"You are Charlie, correct?"  
It had a quiet voice, gentle, quite similar to her own. The question surprised her. Her death had been decades ago, why would someone ask about her now, especially an animatronic?  
"Yes...that would be me. Why do you want to know?"  
It chuckled.  
"I have been asked to search for you. I can take you to the place where William Afton will finally meet his end. All you have to do is take my hand, and come inside."  
The bear lifted a hand as a grey patch on its stomach opened up, revealing a hollow space. Perfectly sized for the Marionette to fit. This seemed suspicious to Charlie. Who would know exactly how large to make this space for her vessel to comfortably fit? Not Afton, for sure. Her father had made this animatronic himself and burned the blueprints after learning of Afton's actions, ensuring that he could not tamper with it.  
"How do I know I can trust you? Who sent you?"  
The bear closed its eyes and its jaw hung open slightly. The voice that came from it was not one she expected.  
"Are you awake? Can you hear me?"  
This was presumably a recording, so Charlie stayed quiet. There was a pause before the voice...her father continued.  
"That's good. Now, listen closely. There's something I need you to do."  
There was a sound of rustling paper.  
"You see this animatronic? This..."  
Her father paused for a moment before speaking again, sounding a little choked up.  
"This is my daughter. I need you to find her and bring her back here...she won't trust you right away. That's why I made sure you were recording before you woke up. Play this back to her. She'll recognise my voice."  
There was another pause.  
"Charlie, if you can hear this...I'm sorry. I'm sorry it was so easy for them to trap the Security Puppet. I'm sorry nobody was there to protect you. I'm sorry you had to go through all this..."  
The recording suddenly cut off and the bear closed its mouth.  
"Do you believe me now?"  
Charlie couldn't believe this. After all these years, her father was searching for her. If what this bear said was correct, he was going to deal with Afton.  
She could be free.  
She looked up at the bear again, hesitating for a moment. However, she knew this was no joke. That apology at the end was from the heart. This was real.  
She shook the bear's hand without a word, then entered the hollow space in its stomach.  
The last thing she saw was the burning horror attraction before the bear's stomach closed and everything went black.

When Charlie woke up again, she was staring down at a puddle. It took a moment for her to fully register what she saw.  
The reflection shown was the bear, but now one of its eyes had gone completely black. She moved her arms experimentally, and the bear moved its own arms in sync. If she held her arms at the right angle, then she could see her own arms in the gaps between the segments of the bear's. The black eye lit up with a small white pupil.  
"What...happened?"  
She wasn't expecting a response, but the bear opened its mouth again.  
"That was my third function."  
"Function?"  
"Yes. My name is LEFTE. Each letter stands for one of my functions. Lure, Encapsulate, Fuse, Transport and Extract. I lured you to me using music, before I convinced you to come inside, encapsulating you. Then once you were inside, we fused, so you wouldn't get lost if I happened to get damaged. The next part - Transport - is the longest. We have a long journey ahead to make it back. I know the way, so I will control our body for now. Do not worry, once we arrive I will not need control any longer."  
After falling silent, the bear began to walk, proving to be a lot faster than the older animatronics.  
However, Charlie still had one last question.  
"What's Extract?"  
"Extract? Well, that is when Afton will meet his end, and you will be free. Everyone will be free."  
The two fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence as the bear...Lefty continued to walk, blending in well with the dark alleyway.  
The young girl felt a sense of relief.  
It seemed that this would be the final chapter of this painful tale...


	2. Somebody is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you let them inside?

The first thing Charlie noticed when she woke up again was that she was sitting in a chair in a dark room, staring down at a table with a clipboard and a cassette player on it. She supposed this was where Lefty was supposed to take her. It kind of reminded her of an interrogation room. She glanced up, not moving noticeably in case someone was there. It took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but once she had, she wished she hadn't.  
A man was sitting in a chair on the opposite table.  
His face was obscured from view, but as he reached out to play the cassette, she caught a glimpse of a shade of purple that once upon a time, she may have found pleasant.  
Now she found it sickening.  
How did he get out? Did they take him out? Was this all a lie?  
...Very well then. If she couldn't even trust her own father, who had gone through all the grief of her death, to deal with this murderer, she would do it herself.  
The cassette began playing, her father's voice coming from it. Something about "salvage". Fear gripped her tightly, refusing to let go. Was he planning to tear her limb from limb for parts, like the others at the old location? Why? Why was he doing this?  
Charlie held back her tears, glaring up at Afton. The cassette played a series of progressively more irritating sounds, mixed with music from past Freddy's locations. After each sound played, the murderer picked up the clipboard and scribbled something on it, probably checking for a reaction.  
She didn't want to know what would happen if she was caught moving. She moved once or twice, only slightly, testing. Then Afton hesitated after picking up his clipboard. Charlie saw her chance and she took it. She leapt from the chair, reaching across the table and gripping him by the shirt. She wanted as little contact with that filthy, bloodstained skin as possible. She reached out to grip his neck and snap it, quick and clean.  
Then she could feel nothing but pain.  
She fell, dropping Afton. Her arms and legs twitched as she stared up helplessly.  
He was covered in blood, gripping an axe with a crazed grin stretched across his face. Pale eyes stared down at her twitching, paralysed form, showing nothing but glee and bloodlust.  
"You can't."  
Then he raised the axe, and...  
...Nothing. There was no sound of metal striking metal, no sudden surge of pain.  
She could move again.  
Afton was gone.  
Lefty's voice rang out in the silence.  
"Why?"  
Charlie felt sudden anger at this. They were acting like nothing was wrong, like William Afton hadn't just been in that room, like they and her father hadn't both just lied to her.  
"He was going to tear me apart if I didn't, because both of you lied to me! This was all some trick so you could tear me apart and leave my soul to wander this damned place forever, never able to move on because William Afton never faced the consequences of his actions!"  
She could feel herself crying now, the purple fluid everyone had seemed to assume was just paint staining the fur under the black eye.  
Lefty spoke up again.  
"We did not lie to you. William Afton is still inside a rotting springlock suit, just like he was 30 years ago. He cannot do any harm."  
They walked into a separate room, the door seemingly locking after it shut.  
"He is in here, searching for children, as are the others."  
"You mean there are children here, and you're just letting him roam?"  
"No. There are children, but he cannot reach them."  
Charlie did not respond to that, simply sitting against a cold metal wall. She knew that she would not be able to sleep, not after what had just happened, but being fused with another vessel was rather tiring. She would stay here a while, then she would find that damned rabbit and reduce him to ashes herself.  
Even if she couldn't trust anyone else, she could always trust herself.  
She would keep the promise she made to the others.  
She would bring this tale to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what you did, Afton, you gave the child PTSD amd paranoia.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys enjoyed this one, maybe I'll add some more chapters with my take on why Lefty attacks you and perhaps even the moment when they perform their final function.


End file.
